The way it is
by Roys-neko
Summary: Was simply you, wasn't it? 5927 ONESHOT


**Okay loves, this is one of the last few posts I will ever do. I will be leaving Fanfiction tonight, so I will depart with a few fics. - but I will be posting daily fics for .com -- which is a friend only account, which I will change if I hear readers say otherwise! **

* * *

Gokudera sighed, shaking his head as it laid in the palm of his hands.

The ear buds in his ear rung a soft, sweet song, gently humming in his ears. The jazz made him want to just let loose and forget about the day, the day that was completely uneventful and utterly boring.

He wanted to spend the day with the tenth... in school, together. but, a certain activity he sighed up for that was encouraged by the same brunette, stole him away from spending time with his boss. Though, it was mostly his fault... dodging the shorter teen and all.

'Gokudera-kun, you should play the piano for the Musical this year!' Tsuna exclaimed as he placed a small portion of rice into his mouth, smiling as he swallowed.

'You'd be great at it!' He continued, taking another octopus shaped sausage between his chopsticks. 'You know- Our music teacher has been searching for the right pianist, and I think you can do it!' Tsuna smile widened as he ate the head of the small sausage.

'R-Really- tenth?' He paused, flustered from the praise he received.

'Y-You think I'm good on the piano?' Gokudera looked into the bright amber eyes, then suddenly his face began to heat up immensely.

'Yeah, definitely!' Tsuna nodded, packing up his lunch. Gokudera could tell, his face was red as his face was slowly rising in temperature. He didn't want to worry the tenth, so he decided to bow lowly, 'Thank You!'

Now that he looked back to the refreshing memory, he sighed, keeping his head in the palm of his hands. He spent the whole time flipping pages for the Music teacher since he was careless last night, letting that lose handled knife slip out of his hand and curved over his left hand. He quickly wrapped and to stop the bleeding, but he knew that he didn't accomplish his attempt, since he stayed up until three in the morning waiting for the crimson liquid to stop gushing from his hand. The next morning, he walked a different route than usual, avoiding the honey-brown haired teen, then once he entered the school he hurried off straight into the infirmary, his hand poorly bandaged in an attempt to fool the music teacher that he would be fine.

He felt slightly ashamed, letting down the Orchestra and his beloved boss, so he spent the morning in the storage closet, waiting for the time he had to hurry into the auditorium.

During the whole performance, he spent behind the piano, flipping the pages, all the while trying to keep out of sight from the Vongola heir. As it came to the Intermission of the show he peeked around, he saw no sign of the brunette.

"He left, off looking for you." Yamamoto explained, laughing bubbly as he was asked to stay away from the silver haired teen.

'I'm sorry Tenth...' Gokudera thought miserably as the light dimmed slowly into darkness, the show had to go on...

And it was going on with out him.

He excused himself from the performance, telling the teacher and conductor that his hand was too painful to continue. Both nodded and he rushed out, dashing through the halls looking for the brunette.

He went straight to the roof expecting to see the shorter teen dazing away at the afternoon skies, thought he sighed, seeing no sign of the boy. Next he searched the Music Wing, Art Wing and the classrooms. Door to door he looked, wanting to desperately find the Mafia heir. Gokudera yearned for forgiveness from the angelic boy, his incompetence was unnecessary and immature, he felt utterly ashamed of himself.

He ran back to the roof, looking around once again. Then trudged towards the fence, overlooking the school grounds. His right hand grasped the wired fencing, shaking his head in regret. Defeated, Gokudera gently laid down on the roof's tiles watching the skies. His headphones comfortably covering his ears, hold strands of hair away from the his face.

"Tenth..." Gokudera muttered before closing his eyes and drift to a light sleep.

--

Gokudera rubbed his eyes lightly, looking up to the still blue sky.

'I must've only slept for an hour...' He attempted the sit up and stretch, but he felt weight on top of his stomach. To his delight, there rested the smaller teen, sleeping silently atop his abdomen. Gokudera blushed lightly, then lovingly gazed at the glowing face that breathed calmly as he placed his poorly bandaged hand through the silk chocolate hair.

Honey amber eyes opened sleepily, rubbing the sand from his eyes he looked into Gokudera's forest green eyes. He nuzzled into the hand that cupped his cheek ever so lightly, then frowned, feeling the bandages. Gokudera glanced at the brunette who took his injured hand into both of his hands, bringing it close to his heart, kissing his fingers lightly.

"You're completely unfair... Gokudera-kun." Tsuna muttered, closing his eyes once more. Gokudera smiled happily.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

**A/n: so this is one of my last Good Byes! **

**I love you guys! =) **

**Roys  
**


End file.
